Hurt
by TitanlinZ
Summary: Last Chapter up...ROBIN! Raven Yelled Why won't you talk to me! Because Raven...It hurts me RobRae
1. Nothing

Robin staggered into the living room breathing heavily. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. Something in his sigh that sounded…strange.

He didn't notice me there, watching. He continued his heavy breathing and started to rub his arm. He looked hurt.

"Robin…what are you doing?" I said. It seemed to surprise him immensely that I was there. He jumped and flipped around franticly.

"Raven!" He squeaked.

"Yes, I'm quit aware that's my name now, what are you doing…?" I questioned "Is there something wrong with your arm?"

"NO!" He said wide eyed "nothing!" he covered his arm quickly.

"Robin, stop pretending your not fooling me" I said frowning deeply, what was he hiding from me?

He completely lashed out at me "Mind your own business why don't you!" he yelled

"Robi-"I dint get to finish

"Nothing wrong with my arm!" He spat and with that, he left the room.

That's when I started to get suspicious.


	2. A Mistake

After my incident with Robin I observed him for a few weeks. His action kept getting stranger and stranger. I spent hours thinking of what was happing with him…he never acted like this before he started seeing Starfire. But I dismissed that idea quickly. I shuttered at the thought of them in bed.

Robin also spent a whole lot of time in his room, and the rare occasions he came out he seemed…different, more distant. He avoided me by all costs. It angered me so much I could barley restrain myself from blowing up in his face.

Sadly, Beast Boy and Cyborg learned to not bother him. I am desperately trying to get him to talk me. He won't. I wonder if I hade said something, but no matter how many times I went over everything I hade said to him the past month I just couldn't find a fault. A mistake.

Beside his personality changing his uniform gradually changed over time. It started to cover more skin until his face was the only trace of skin left. As I watched him change I felt more stranger myself. 'What was wrong? Was he okay? How could I possibly find out if he wouldn't look at me?' Are frequent questions towards myself.

I want my leader back.

I want Robin back.


	3. Memory

"_WHY RAVEN!?!?!" Robins scream echoed down the halls of the tower "WHY YOU ASK? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"_

"_WELL THAT'S JUST IT!!!!" I screeched back. "THERE IS NO WHY! YOU JUST IGNORE ME ALL DAY AND PRETEND I DON'T EGSIST!" Tears were coming to _

_my eyes. "YOU…BASTARD!" I saw the look that flashed across his face._

_Pain._

"_What's wrong" I whispered "Tell me." He looked at me with this look in his eyes. The look an injured puppy would give you and it also gave you that felling. But then in a flash his eyes hade changed again. This look broke my hart. It was a look of disgust. _

The memory of that morning burned in my mind. I couldn't get that look out of my mind. The row hade started with Robin limping into the hall. I happened to be in that hall and seized my chance. As soon as I hade asked what was wrong he…blew up. I almost fell to my knees begging him to stop hurting me like this. I could take physically but…emotionally I couldn't deal with it. He would never hurt me physically.

"_STOP QUESTIONING ME RAVEN!" he shrieked. _

"_NO! NOT UNTILL YOU TELL!" I insisted for about the 14__th__ time. _

_Robin raised his hand high in the air. I could tell what look I had on my face and he saw it. His face looked disbelieving and he lowered his hand. He stared at me as though he wanted me to explain why he had just raised his hand as if he was to strike me. But I gave no respond to his stare. And although he had his mask on, I could tell tears were in his eyes. _

Another flash of memories. This was the end of out fight. When he hade stared at me I saw the old Robin. But it still wasn't the same. He claimed nothing was wrong, but who could believe him.

No one.


	4. Minds

Here I lay, mourning the loss of my friend. He wouldn't listen talk or even look at me. Not a glance. Not a word. I don't exist in his mind and he won't let me forget it. Here in my bed, thinking it over for the 1,000 time that day. He was all I could think about. Why was that? I really don't know. Scared tells me to run away but logic knows that wouldn't do anything for me or get ride of my problems. She's right…as always. Eventually I got tired of trying to push him out of my mind so, I let my mind flow, letting thoughts come and go. Suddenly I felt sharp pain. I grunted. Then I herd a gasp of pain and a shrill voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, STOP!" I felt another prick of pain.

"NO!" and then another.

A few more tingles and the small dots of pain stopped. The pain wasn't real for me, but someone else was feeling extreme pain for me to have the knowledge and slightly feel the pain.

I was alarmed. Who was being hurt so badly and who was doing it to them?

Suddenly flashes of Robin limping, rubbing his arm, grunting at the slightest move and all his covered skin flashed into my head…Robin. It all maid sense. Someone was hurting him. Someone was hurting Robin. But who? I hade to find out so I let me mind slip into his.

Robin's POV

I was breathing heavily know, tears coming to my eyes. The pain was so strong. I gripped my sides trying to get it to stop. Everything hurt. She had cut my cheek this time…how was I suppose to cover that? And how long could I hide all of this from Raven? Could I take any more fights with her? I probably couldn't. My strategy of pushing her away was obviously not working. I needed to come up with a good excuse. I dragged myself to my bathroom from the ground and pulled out some bandages. She hurt me really bad this time. Maybe the worst she's ever hurt me. She wasn't afraid of hurting me anymore. God, I hurt all over. Note to self: Bandaging was hard to do when you could barley move your arm…It was probably just me or was the room really hot…and spinning.

End

I was thrown into my own body. For a second I was confused why, but then I realized Robin hade passed out! Or worse. I jumped off my bed and ran down the long halls to Robin's room not carrying who I woke up. When I reached Robin's room I dint bother to knock. I burst into his room, and just as I had seen he was lying on his bath room floor. Lying broken and bloody. For a second I just stared. I dropped to my knees and reached out for his wrist to feel his pulse. He was alive, but barely.

"CYBORG"


	5. Lost

He dint listen talk or even look. He hadn't looked at me for a long time now. I would stare at him for hours at a time, but he never looked back. He dint spare me a glance.

I spoke to him more then I spoke to anyone. Yet everyone said I was wasting my breath. Maybe they were right. I hate to think it though.

I'll read to him, the stories I think he'll find intriguing. But I don't think he listens. A cold shoulder is always pointed towards me.

It's too hard for me to forget how I failed him. He was always there for me but I couldn't come through for him when he needed me. My friends say it isn't my fault he's like this…this cold emotionless rock. But I never told them what happened that night.

I hade felt him, the real Robin had been there inside himself our whole fighting spree we had, He had been hiding. I've always regretted not finding him then when I hade time.

I sat at least 4 hours a day staring, reading or talking to a cold man who doesn't listen talk or even look.

I just waited. It seems I've always been waiting for my hero in shining red to come and sweep me off my feet and save me from my misery.

And I always will be waiting.

I've been waiting a year for him to speak to me. Waiting for him to tell me it isent my fault hes locked in a cold hard shell. But he never dose.

I have been working on a case for a year now also.

But I haven't found out who was hurting Robin.

I can't ask him because I failed Robin a year ago and its cost me greatly.

I lost Robin mentally the night I herd his thoughts.

Robin slipped into a coma soon after the night I discovered he was being abused.

I never got to speak to him after that.

I'll never forgive myself for letting him slip away.

So I'll continue to sit here waiting, hurt.


End file.
